


从没说过我爱你

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: “喜欢这件事情，即便捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来。”





	从没说过我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *写出来的没有想出来的万分之一甜系列  
> *不是刀，真的不是  
> *美好属于他们，OOC属于我  
> *短，一发完

羽生结弦作为一个矜持的日本人，说话做事从来都是含蓄的。他想，大概表演一个赛季的《巴黎散步道》已经挥霍了他此生所有的不含蓄行为。

他对自己有了一个全新的认识，是在看到2015大奖赛分组之后的那一瞬间。他的第一反应竟然是——“他终于来到成年组了”。

竟然可以如此直白地显露出期待。

然后他觉得自己越来越不像自己了。明明是秉承着民族性格一向以温柔却微凉的距离感示人的，怎么会在比完赛后主动跑到一个异国的小选手面前，用着说不太利落的英语主动搭话呢？

“Your jump is amazing. I like your jump. I love it.”

如果换个人，羽生结弦绝不会这么做。一个人都碰不见那就乐得清静，碰见人了打声招呼也就各忙各的了。怎么会做出这种冒失到近乎冒犯的事。

也就是对着金博洋，羽生结弦仗着自己是他偶像就潜意识为所欲为。因为他心里知道那个小孩儿绝不会怪他。

小孩儿冲他笑了。他额头上的汗渍还没有完全褪去，和那颗虎牙一起在灯下闪着光亮，整个人像半融化的冰淇淋那样甜美。

哦我在想什么。怎么能用甜美这样的词。羽生结弦在内心扇了自己一巴掌。

从那以后羽生结弦觉得自己的嘴就再没有听过话了。

颁奖典礼前的“加油”，采访时的“我就知道他是零失误，太好了”，完全不是平常冷静克制的画风。

接着羽生结弦发现失控的不只是他的嘴，还有眼睛。只要金博洋在，他会不由自主地看着他，然后想要凑近他一起做点事情，无论什么都好。

于是有了晚宴上的“hi～你好～”，有了采访会后的“天天加油”，有了冬奥会上的拥抱，有了彩排时候帽子和外套领子下面两张幼稚的脸。

羽生结弦从不是个迟钝的人。所以他很快就明白，眼睛和嘴的失控，不过是因为心已经属于他人而已。所以他的眼睛，他说出的话，他的动作，控制这些的不是他本身，而是心上人。

但是含蓄的日本人是不会说“我爱你”的。

所以平昌冬奥会后的采访上，他说：“有点想看他跳呢，五周跳。”我希望你，取得比我更高的成就。我确实创造历史，可我固执地认为新时代该由你来开启。

所以米兰失意后，他打去越洋电话，说：“没关系，我一直相信你。”我一直相信你有与我并肩然后超过我的能力，我努力想在冰场留得久一点、更久一点，无非是在等你。

所以18-19赛季nhk杯上，他站在最高领奖台上抱了抱他，轻轻在耳边说：“欢迎你。”我所在的巅峰之境，永远有你一席之地。

所以19年gpf的前三名等待区里，他抱起一只无牙仔放进他怀里，说：“送给你。”不是冰迷扔给我的，是我买给你的，标签上我的签名，希望你能注意。

所以22年北京冬奥会颁奖仪式上，他迈着看过多次的、陪伴了他半个职业生涯的小碎步跑上前去，抱紧他的同时靠向他的耳边，说：“恭喜你。”恭喜你终于在自己的故土上，绽放最好的自己。

所以在北京冬奥会的表演滑上，结束了和金博洋的“双子星”之舞的他打开了表演开始就放在冰面上的小盒子，对着刚刚结束动作还在喘息的人单膝跪地，说的是学了好久的、虽然有口音也还是能分辨出来的汉语：“金博洋，你的余生，可不可以由我来陪你。”

一片沉闷厚重的寂静之中，他听到他说：“我愿意。”

羽生结弦从没有对金博洋说过“我爱你”。

因为所有的爱，都已经完完全全地借由我的眼神我的关心我的动作我的表现传达给了你。

-END-


End file.
